bwalah pergi cinta ku tatsuki!
by L.Lucilfier
Summary: Tatsuki adalah salah satu atlet berbakat dibidang olahraga balap sepeda,Dan dia adalah salah satu kandidat atlet yang akan mewakili jepang di olimpiade,tetapi waktu melakukan latihan sepeda kepala tatsuki terbentur sangat keras,sehinngga pingsan,pada sa


########################################################################

Title : ″Bawalah pergi cinta ku, tatsuki!

Anime : Bleach

Genre : Romantic,Supernatural

Dalam Cerita Ini Karakter Utamanya Adalah : Ichigo,Tatsuki,Ishida,Matsumoto,Renji

Ringkasan Cerita : Tatsuki adalah salah satu atlet berbakat dibidang olahraga balap sepeda,Dan dia adalah salah satu kandidat atlet yang akan mewakili jepang di olimpiade,tetapi waktu melakukan latihan sepeda kepala tatsuki terbentur sangat keras,sehinngga pingsan,pada saat yang bersamaan ichigo mengalami kecelakaan sehingga, ia menjadi dewa kematian dan mendapat tugas untuk menjaga tatsuki,dengan merasuk kedalam tubuhnya,

″ sepertinya aku sudah lama tertidur', pada saat bersamaan ia pun mendengar suara dari dalam tubuhnya, *gumam tatsuki*

″Hai!, selamat pagi Tatsuki*suara ichigo*

″ dalam lubuk hatinya ia bertanya darimana asal suara itu, dia pun menjawab siapa kamu? *tatsuki pun kebingungan*``

″ ini Aku ichigo kurosaki, umurku 16 tahun, maafkan aku telah lancang masuk dalam tubuh mu tanpa izin, aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga mu *sahut ichigo*

″ Ha?, menjaga ku?,memangya aku anak sd apa? *tatsuki menjawabnya sambil ngomel*

″ Yupz,memangya ada yang salah?, aku Cuma mampir 10 hari doing kuq g lbh,hehe (jawab ichigo sambil sedikit bercanda)

″ ha?,100 hari?,g mauuu!,Pokoknya kamu cepat keluar dari tubuhku (*tatsuki*Sambil membenturkan kepalanya ditembok),

″Auch!, sakit tau !,*teriak ichigo karena merasa kesakitan*

″ He sakit?, bukankah kamu sudah meninggal ya,kenapa msh pnya rasa sakit?,(*tatsuki* pun heran)

ini karena aku sedang di dalam tubuh kamu tau, jadi kalau kamu merasakan sakit, aku juga merasakannya (sahut ichigo sambil sedkit dongkol)

″ ya ya baiklah buat sementara g apa-apa, tapi awas saja kalau kau seenaknya sendiri, aku mau mandi sebentar ya?, (tatsuki pun terpaksa menerimanya)

″ ya baiklah (ichigo)

″ hmm mandi dirumah sendiri memang enak, tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal, tapi apa dulu ya aku kok lupa?, (tatsuki *sambil mengingat-2*)

″ kau melupakan ku tatsuki! (ichigo)

″ benar juga aku melupakan mu, tunggu sebentar, kamu kan ada didalam tubuh ku, berarti kamu bisa mengintip tubuh ku dong?, apa kamu sudah melihatnya?,(tatsuki*Ahh sial!*)

″ maaf aku melihat nya (ichigo*sambil memasang muka malu*)

″ wah waduh aku lupa hari ini ada latihan balap sepeda, mesti berangkat cepat-2 ni, biar g dimarahi sama pelatih rambut cumi-cumi (alias renji)

″ hmm sepertinya ada yang terlambat ini ?, kali ini kamu mau saya hukum apa g? (renji*dengan eksprsi sdkit geram*)

″ ampun pak pelatih saya terlambat karena baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.(jawab tatsuki)

″ baiklah,kali ini ku maafkan!, baiklah cepat lakukan pemanasan! (renji *menggertak*)

″ baik pak pelatih !,(tatsuki)

-pada saat bersamaan muncul lah matsumoto (saingan tatsuki)-

″ siapa perempuan berdada besar itu tatsuki?, dia saingan ku tau! (jawab tatsuki dengan geram)

″ ckck, baru pertama latihan sudah terlambat, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah di olimpiade? (matsumoto*sambil memasang muka sinis*)

″ pun menjawab, apa kau buta heh?, di kepalaku ini penuh dengan luka! (jawab tatsuki dengan dongkol)

″ oo-ho luka ya?, luka sungguhan apa buatan ni? *dengan menatap sinis*,

-disaat yang bersamaan pelatih renji pun berkata-

″ sudah jangan bertengkar, kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja bertengkar, matsumoto mana pelatih mu? (renji *dengan gaya charming*)

″ dia belum datang (matsumoto)

″ ooh pantas kamu bisa keluyuran, ya sudah cepat pergi sana,kamu jangan meganggu latihan kami berdua,(jawab renji dengan setengah menyindir)

″ baiklah (matsumoto*sambil ngeloyor*)

″ ternyata ada gunanya ini orang,whwhe (*tatsuki*tertawa dalam hati)

″ kamu kan baru terjatuh kemarin jadi kita berlatih ringan saja mengelilingi lapangan ini ,dan jadwal even terdekat untuk menentukan siapa atlet yang pantas untuk mewakili jepang di olimpiade akan segera dikirim,ada 1 even(renji)

″ hmm,1 even ya? ″ (tatsuki)

″ iya, jadinya sudah tidak waktu lagi untuk bersantai,aku mau rapat sebentar untuk membahas even terdekat″ (renji)

″ osh,pak pelatih″ (tatsuki)

-perlahan tapi pasti tatsuki mampu melewati lintasan lurus, hingga pada lintasan tikungan dia pun menghentikan ayunan sepedanya-

″ hoy tatsuki! ″ (ichigo *menyapa*)

″ kenapa kau terdiam ″ (ichigo*keluar dari tubuh tatsuki*)

″ aku, aku ″ (*sambil merasa gemetar tatsuki menjawab*)

″ aku kenapa tatsuki? ″ (ichigo *kebingungan*)

″ aku trauma saat melewati lintasan tikungan″ (tatsuki)

″ kenapa bisa?″ (ichigo)

″ dulu waktu aku masih kecil pernah terjatuh ditikungan jalan,dan disaat bersamaan ayah ku menolong ku yang sedang terjatuh, lalu ada mobil yang menabrak ayah, semenjak itu aku phobia dengan tikungan″ (tasuki *menangis*)

″ hmm, jadi gara-gara itu ya?, lalu kalau takut kenapa kamu mau ikutan club balapan sepeda? ″ (ichigo)

″ karena itu pesan terakhir ayah ku″ (tatsuki)

″ lalu mau sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini? ″ (ichigo)

″ entahlah″ (tatsuki)

″ baiklah akan ku Bantu kau agar phobia mu hilang″ (ichigo)

″ bagaiaman caranya? ″ (tatsuki)

″ tutuplah mata mu″ (ichigo*memberi perintah)

″ kenapa harus menutup mata? ″ (tatsuki*merasa heran*)

″ sudah ikut saja perintah ku″ (ichigo)

″ baiklah″ (tatsuki)

-perlahan-lahan ichigo menuntun laju sepeda tatsuki untuk melewati tikungan,disaat bersamaan pelatih renji berlari setelah mendapat jadwal even terdekat-

″ hoiiiiiiiii tatsuki″ (renji*berteriak*)

″ tatsuki menghentikan laju sepedanya, sambil membuka mata dan terkejut ternyata aku bisa melewatinya,ini semua berkat kau ichigo,terimakasih″

″ ya sama-sama (ichigo)

″ even terdekat ternyata 1 minggu lagi, tatsuki kau berhasil melewati tikungan ini tanpa terjatuh?″ (renji)

″ apa?,cepat sekali!, iya aku sendiri g tau kenapa bisa melewatinya? ″ (tatsuki *kaget*)

″ aku sendiri kaget″ (renji)

″ o…oo bgtu rupanya″ (tatsuki)

″ baiklah latihan hari ini sampai disini″ (renji)

″ baik″ (tatsuki)

″ aku lapar, enaknya makan apa ya?, nasi goreng nanas pasti enak″ (gumam tatsuki)

″ apa nanas?, tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk″ (ichigo)

″ kenapa? (tatsuki *kebingungan*)

″ karena aku tidak suka nanas,dan rasanya aneh,bisa membuat ku mual″ (ichigo ketakutan)

″ waah bisa dijadikan alat bisa ngerjain kamu ni″ (tatsuki *tersenyum*)

″ jangan donk tatsuki, tadi kan aku sudah membantu mu″ (bujuk ichigo)

″ tidak mau weeeeeeeeeeek! ″ (tatsuki)

″ hmm yummy″ (tatsuki)

″ hueeeek, hueeek, aku bisa mati kalau lama-lama kamu memakan banyak nanas″ (ichigo)

″ crik,crik,crik(suara kamera) ,hai tatsuki, boleh aku mewancarai kamu?″ (ishida bertanya)

″ boleh″ (tatsuki)

″ untuk lebih akrab perkenalkan nama ku ishida uryuu dari majalah sport21,aku hanya akan memberi mu 1 pertanyaan saja, bagaimana kesan kamu sebagai salah satu kandidat atlet balap sepeda yang akan mewakili jepang di olimpiade? ″ (ishida)

″ ya, aku sangat senang karena menjadi salah satu kandidat, walaupun belum tentu aku yang akan masuk″ (jawab tatsuki)

″ hmm, baiklah terimakasih atas waktunya, semoga sukses di even terdekat″ (ishida)

″ ternyata wartawan ini kren juga (tatsuki *melamun*)

″ tatsuki, tatsuki, helooo″ (Tanya ishida keheranan)

″ i…iya″ (tatsuki *pasang muka malu*)

″ aku pamit dulu″ (ishida)

″ hati-hati ya dijalan″ (tatsuki)

″ kau suka padanya ya tatsuki″ (Tanya ichigo)

″ uem, bagaimana ya? ″ (jawab tatsuki)

″ tidak kuq, lagi pula kan baru kenal″ (tatsuki)

″ huff syukurlah ″ (ichigo*lega*)

″ hoey ichigo, sebenarnya kamu itu siapa? ″ (tatsuki)

″ aku adalah ichigo kurosaki,umur ku 16 tahun ″ (jwab ichigo)

″ bukan itu yang ku maksud!, yang ku maksud itu kayak kamu dulunya hobinya apa gtu? (tatsuki *setengah geram*)

″ aku dulunya suka sekali balapan motor liar ″ (ichigo)

″ he? Balapan liar? ″ (tatsuki *heran*)

″ iya, balapan terakhir ku dulu adalah the best performance yang pernah aku lakukan, sayang aku kurang waspada pada rambu-rambu hingga akhirnya aku menabrak sebuah truk, motor ku pun terbakar ″ (ichigo)

″ kasian sekali kamu ″ (tatsuki)

″ oya aku puny ide supaya kamu dapat bersepeda dengan cepat pada saat melintasi lintasan tikungan ″ (ichigo)

″ bagaimana caranya ? ″ (tatsuki)

″ caranya seprti ini pada saat melintasi tikungan, kamu sebaiknya lebih memiringkan sepeda balap mu, karena menurut ku tubuh mu itu tdak punya gaya keseimbangan yang sangat baik ″ (ichigo)

″ ow bgtu, baiklah besok ku coba ″ (tatsuki)

-pada keesokan harinya tatsuki mulai mencoba saran yang diberikan ichigo, lintasan tikungan pun ada di dpan mata-

″ tatsuki, apa kau sudah siap? (ichigo)

″ iya, walaupun aku sdkit gugup ″ (tatsuki)

dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi tatsuki pun mencoba untuk melewati lintasan itu-

″ baiklah sekarang sdkit miringkan tubuh mu! ″ (ichigo)

″ iya″ (ichigo)

″ aku, aku berhasil ichigo ″ (tatsuki *girang*)

″ baiklah kita lihat catatan waktu nya ″ (ichigo)

″ 45 detik ″ (tatsuki)

″ hmm, sudah lumayan ya? ″, (ichigo)

″ iya, biasanya aku selalu terjatuh saat melewati tikugan ″ (tatsuki)

-begitu sampai rumah-

″ hoey ichigo, apa aku ini cantik? ″ (tatsuki *sambil melihat di kaca*)

″ kenapa kau tiba-2 bertanya sperti itu ? ″ (ichigo)

″ hanya ingin bertanya, ″ (tatsuki)

″ iya c, walaupun rada jutek ″ (ichigo*malu*)

″ bgtu rupanya ″, ichigo aku akan mencium mu (tatsuki *menggoda*)

″ he? (ichigo *shock*), sambil memajukan bibirnya kedepan (ichigo)

″ yeee aku Cuma bercanda week! (tatsuki *menjulurkan lidah*)

″ aku ngantuk ayo tidur ″ (tatsuki)

″ ya sudah ″ (ichigo)

keesokan harinya -

″ tatsuki bangun ! ″ (ichigo)

″ eumm, sbntar lagiii ″ (tatsuki)

″ bodoh ada pak pelatih datang kerumah″ (ichigo)

″ Apa? (tatsuki *kaget*)

″ selamat pagi!, apa ada orang disini? ″ (renji)

″ iya sebentar, akan ku buka pintunya ″ (tatsuki)

″ lama sekali kamu membuka pintunya ″ (renji *ngomel*)

″ iya, aku mash ngantuk, ″ (tatsuki)

″ bagaimana kondisi mu? ″ (renji)

″ sudah agak lumayan ″ (tatsuki)

″ baik, kita mulai latihan untuk hari ini!, kita mulai dari mengelilingi lapangan bulat ini? ″ (renji)

″ heh?, knpa bulat ″ (tatsuki)

″ karena aku ingin kamu terbiasa untuk melewati lintasan tikungan ″ (renji)

″ baiklah, lihat ternyata mudah sekali melewati lintasan ini dengan menggunakan teknik yang telah diajarkan ichigo″,,(tatsuki),

″ ternyata kamu sudah mulai berkembang ya? ″, (renji)

″ tentulah, aku kan rajin berlatih,heehe ″ (tatsuki *tertawa*)

″ ya, kalau begitu latihan cukup sampai disini, karena 2 hari lagi even yang akan menentukan lolos apa tidaknya kamu ke olimpiade akan digelar ″ (renji)

″ iya ″ (tatsuki)

-malam hari sebelum even –

″ hey tatsuki, apa kamu sudah siap untuk even besok? (ichigo)

″ tentu saja ″ (tatsuki *gemetar*)

″ kenapa tangan mu gemetar ? ″ (ichigo)

″ tidak apa-2,tenang saja aku baik-2 saja ″ (tatsuki)

″ benarkah ? ″, (ichigo *pegang tangan tatsuki*)

″ aku Cuma takut gagal mendapat posisi pertama″, (tatsuki)

″ tenanglah, aku yakin kamu pasti berhasil mendapat posisi pertama ″ (ichigo)

″ bagaimna kamu pnya pemikiran sperti itu ″ (tatsuki)

″ karena kamu sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik (ichigo)

″ begitu ya ?,terimakasih ichigo, kamu sudah mau menjadi teman ku disaat ku kesepian ″ (tatsuki)

″ iya ″, (ichigo)

-keesokan harinya-

″ akhirnya even dimulai juga, huff ″ (tatsuki *menghela nafas panjang*)

″ tetaplah tenang tatsuki, aku yakin kita pasti menang ″ (ichigo)

″ ckck, akhirnya kamu datang juga tatsuki, ku kira kamu g jadi ikutan even penentuan ini ? ″ (matsumoto)

″ ya pasti dtang lah, karena aku yakin pasti menang (tatsuki)

″ oooh begitu ya, baiklah kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang! ″ (matsumoto)

″ kepada para peserta diharap segera berada dilintasan yang telah ditentukan ″ (*komentator*)

″ baiklah,aku pasti menang selama ichigo masih bersama ku ″ (tatsuki)

″ tatsuki, semoga berhasil ″ (ichigo)

″ hoeyyyyyyy tatsuki, semoga berhasil ″ (renji)

″ilustrasi singkat: pada hitungan ke 5 lomba dimulai, dan dengan mudahnya tatsuki melewati semua peserta dan menjadi pemenang di even penentuan ini ″

″ akhirnya kamu berhasil meraih cita-cita mu ″ (ichigo)

″ akhirnyaaaaaaaa kau berhasil tatsuki ″ (renji *menangis*)

″ iya, tapi g usah pke nangis kali ? (tatsuki)

″ selamat ya tatsuki , mulai saat ini kita akhiri perseteruan kita ″

(matsumoto)

″ iya, ″ (tatsuki)

- malam hari menjelang berpisah dengan ichigo -

″ tatsuki, kenapa kamu belakangan ini murung? ″ (ichigo)

″ ada seseuatu yang sedang ku pikirkan ″ (tatsuki)

″ kalau boleh aku tau apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan ? ″ (ichigo)

″ aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu, besok tepat 10 hari, dan kamu akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya ″ (tatsuki)

″ iya, aku sampai lupa, karena ketika aku bersma mu sampai lupa waktu ″ (ichigo)

″ ichigo, aku mau minta sesuatu dari mu (tatsuki)

″ boleh, apa ? ″ (ichigo)

″ besok aku ingin kita ngedate untuk yang terakhir kali nya, bagaimana apa kamu mau ? ″ (tatsuki)

″ hmm, bagaimana ya? (ichigo)

″ tapi kalau kamu g mau juga tidak apa-2 (tatsuki)

″ iya aku mau, tapi kamu harus lekas istirahat sekarang! (ichigo)

″ ya sudah ″ (tatsuki)

-keesokan harinya-

″ memang nya kamu mau ngajakin aku kemana c tatsuki ? ″ (ichigo)

″ tenang saja aku Cuma sebentar kok, karena ada sesuatu yang mau ku katakan tentang perasaan ″ (tatsuki *pipi merah*)

″ nah kita sudah sampai ″ (tatsuki)

″ ditaman?, mau ngapain kita disini ?, (ichigo *kebigungan*)

″ baiklah, ichigo, aku, aku (tatsuki)

″ aku kenapa?, yaah turun salju, (ichigo)

″ aku mau kamu mencium ku ? ″ (tatsuki)

″ tatsuki ini sudah saatnya kita harus berpisah″ (ichigo *melayang*)

″ tunggu ichigo, aku belum selesai bicara, aku suka pada mu, kamu boleh hidup bersama ku, ″ (tatsuki *nangis*)

″ iya, aku juga, terimakasih tatsuki untuk semuanya , sampai jumpa″ (ichigo)

-Tamat-

########################################################################

Gomen ceritanya penuh dengan keburukan

Kalau mau review makasih

Boleh add twitter ku "kanou_lucilfier"

Arigatou"


End file.
